


Dreaming of a dreamer.

by Exoflexo



Series: Doyoung’s sleeping adventures. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoflexo/pseuds/Exoflexo
Summary: Taeyong cant sleep because of Doyoung.





	Dreaming of a dreamer.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad to see so many people liking my work! Writing has really been an escape from exam stress and a bad environment at home for me, so to know that people actually enjoy reading my content makes me really happy :]

Taeyong just couldn’t get it out of his head. Last night he was awoken to his room-mate grinding into his hand during his slumber, pleasure making his jaw fall slack. Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking about the moans that spilled out of Doyoung’s mouth that eventually grew louder as Taeyong started to help him get off. And as much as he tried, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling of Doyoung’s hard-on against his palm.

Taeyong had never felt this kind of attraction to Doyoung before, he always saw the younger as annoying and too loud. But the look of sheer pleasure painted across his face last night had Taeyong feeling very confused.

‘-Aaaand cut.’ A directors voice called out from the group of camera men. Taeyong and Ten dropped their poses and sat down in some chairs away from the ‘Baby Don’t Stop’ set. Unlike the rest of Ukraine, this building was nice and warm, perfect for the silk shirts the the duo wore. They sat in silence for a bit, watching the crew rearrange some seats, until Taeyong eventually spoke up.

‘I have a problem.’ The red-head said boldly, not turning to look at Ten as he spoke. The boy next to him just stared, waiting for the older to continue.

‘It’s Doyoung..’ Taeyong sighed, ‘Sharing a bed with hi—.’

‘Okay! Back to your positions!’ A director called, interrupting Taeyong with his booming voice that echoed through the old building. And Taeyong couldn’t say another word.

~~~

‘Hyung...’ Doyoung whined when Taeyong came back from filming, the boy was lying on the bed (as usual) with his phone situated in his dainty hands. The light made his face glow, it shined off his black hair.

‘What?’ Taeyong rolled his eyes, casually taking a seat next to Doyoung on the cramped bed. He used the tone that was used when he wanted someone to leave him alone, usually Doyoung.

‘My back really hurts, I’m worried I won’t be able to dance tomorrow.’ Doyoung looked up with his big eyes, eyebrows raised.

‘...And?’ Taeyong pretended not to be bothered, this was their usual Tom-and-Jerry dynamic.

‘And Johnny-hyung usually gives me back massages at the dorm..’ Doyoung kept staring at Taeyong, making the latter’s face nearly turn pink.

‘Then go and see Johnny-hyung.’ Taeyong pulled out his phone, tapping in the password and pretending to be busy. Suddenly, a slender hand wrapped around his phone, pulling it out of his grasp. He looked over at Doyoung, eyes hooded with annoyance.

‘I couldn’t find him, I think him and Mark went sight-seeing for a bit.’ Doyoung tugged at Taeyong’s sleeve, ‘It won’t take long, I promise.’

‘Whatever, get on your front.’ Taeyong sighed. Back-massages were normal in the NCT dorms, Taeyong actually had given one to Yuta the day before. But the fact that it was Doyoung made him feel slightly on edge, especially after last night’s occurrence. The boy sat up on the bed and took off his shirt, leaving him only in his grey joggers. Again, seeing shirtless boy’s in the dorms was normal, but for Taeyong, seeing Doyoung like this almost made him gasp.

Doyoung wasn’t usually seen without a shirt, but when he was, his body was so... _pretty_.

His milky white skin cascaded over a smooth belly, his extremely thin waist and broad shoulders made Taeyong’s slit eyebrow twitch. Doyoung lowered himself onto the mattress beneath him, bringing his arms up to rest underneath his head, and spreading his legs ever so slightly.

Taeyong wanted to slap himself.  _It’s a back massage, for god’s sake, get over yourself._

He carefully straddled the younger’s slim hips, settling himself onto his buttocks.

‘How does Johnny usually do it, then?’ Taeyong kept talking to make sure there was as little awkwardness as possible.

‘Well, he goes pretty rough. That’s the only way my back can get better.’ Doyoung mumbled casually, and Taeyong wanted to facepalm at the innuendo that crossed his mind.

‘Doesn’t it hurt?’ The leader got a little worried.

‘Yes, but it’s worth it. Don’t worry about hurting me, hyung, my back will get worse if we leave it.’ As Doyoung spoke, he shifted his head to the side a bit, now giving Taeyong a full view of the younger’s face.

Taeyong hummed, and he started massaging. Doyoung’s eyes fluttered shut as Taeyong gripped his bony shoulders, applying pressure with his thumb and rubbing in circles. Doyoung’s back arched slightly, probably from the discomfort. All taeyong could look at was the expression on his face. Doyoung’s eyebrows were furrowed as he kept his eyes shut. This did nothing to help Taeyong forget about last night’s incident.

After about 3 minutes had passed, Taeyong moved on to Doyoung’s ribs. He gripped the younger’s waist and started kneading at the paper-white skin. He was startled by a content sigh coming from the boy lying beneath him. Taeyong wanted to hear more of those sounds, so he started going harder- faster.

He moved his hands down to the small of Doyoung’s back, pressing his thumbs into the crevice by his spine. The boy beneath him had moved his left arm up, positioning it elbow-up by his waist for support. This also meant that Taeyong had a front-row-seat to the muscles in Doyoung’s back contorting and tensing whenever Taeyong hit a particularly sensitive spot.

After about 2 minutes of massaging the small of Doyoung’s spine, Taeyong must have pressed a very sensitive area on the younger’s hips. Because a moan spilled out of his mouth. The sound made all of the blood in Taeyong’s body go straight to his crotch, and he started to get more and more aware of his growing hard-on rubbing against Doyoung’s ass beneath him. Before Doyoung could notice it too, Taeyong hopped off of the bed.

‘Wh-what? That’s it?’ Doyoung sat up onto his knees, his eyebrows raised.

‘Your back was too bony, it hurt.’ Taeyong made a weak excuse and quickly scuttled off to Ten’s room, leaving a very sore Doyoung behind.

~~~

‘You’re telling me... That you got turned on... by Doyoung’s back?’ Ten failed to stifle a laugh as the pair sat on Johnny’s bed.

‘No! The sounds he made.. The faces he made... I thought you would understand.’ Taeyong gave Ten a gentle shove.

‘Well, what do you want me to do about it?’ Ten leant back, as cool as a cucumber.

‘Help me.’ Taeyong pointed at his obvious boner through his jeans.

‘No.’ Ten replied bluntly. ‘I already helped you yesterday.’

Taeyong and Ten ‘helped’ each other pretty often, it wasn’t that uncommon in the NCT dorms. But there were times when Ten just wasn’t in the mood.

‘Ugh. Can I at least stay in here until it goes away?’ Taeyong frowned, to which Ten just nodded.

~~~

It was too hot. Doyoung and Taeyong’s shared room’s heating must have been cranked to the highest, that’s why they agreed to just wear their boxers to bed. But Taeyong was still too hot, one look to his left and he saw a sleeping Doyoung. Their covers had been kicked down to the end of the bed, both of the boys were splayed across the mattress beneath them.

Taeyong shifted uncomfortably, one more look at the sleeping boy next to him had himself growing another hard-on yet again. He sighed quietly, there was no way he could sleep with a boner. So he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Once inside, he turned on the light. He winced thinking it had woken up the boy on the bed, but a look through the mirror of the bathroom showed that Doyoung was still deep in his slumber. Taeyong made no effort to close the door. Although the thought of Doyoung catching him jacking-off had him terrified, he also wanted a view of the pale boy through the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

He kept his back to the bedroom, pulling out his erection from his boxers and hissing slightly when it came in contact with the air. He started slowly stroking, resting his head on the mirror as he willed his eyes away from Doyoung. He felt ashamed to be masturbating to the sight of his band-mate, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from slowly travelling up the mirror to see the boy’s thin and delicate frame sprawled across the bed. Doyoung had such a beautiful body, waist so small Taeyong could probably fit his hands around it. He couldn’t help but let out a lewd moan at the sight, dropping his head down as he stroked himself faster.

‘Doyoungie....’

He replayed the view of Doyoung’s milky white back tensing and arching under him, rewinded the sounds that slipped out of his parted lips when Taeyong pressed too hard. That alone had Taeyong nearing his orgasm.

‘Mpf.. So pretty when you sleep..’

One more look up and he could see that Doyoung had changed position in his sleep, his far leg was lifted, one arm bent behind his head, the other resting next to his clothed crotch.

Taeyong practically growled as the sight sent a spark through his body, he was coming closer and closer to his climax. He imagined Doyoung’s thin hands on his cock, teasing but rough. Taeyong threw his head back as he came, body shivering and voice breaking as he stroked himself to completion.

After wiping away any evidence of his shameful act, he climbed back into bed, smiling as he snuggled his front against Doyoung’s back, he must have moved over onto his side whilst Taeyong was cleaning up. Taeyong decided that he would pretend in the morning that they both fell into this spooning position accidently during their sleep.

‘...so pretty.’ He whispered.

Taeyong pressed his lips into the crevice between Doyoung’s broad shoulder and his slim neck and tried not to smirk.

 

Little did Taeyong know, he wasn’t the only one smirking.


End file.
